


Join Me

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Prompts: One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss + Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen forceObligatory Bath Fic
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Join Me

Sweet scented steam filled the small room as the candles flickered, bathing the room in dancing golden light. The sudsy water in the oversized tub was the perfect temperature and you leaned back against the warm copper wall as you waited for Jaskier to join you, hoping he’d see the note you left on his bed before the water cooled off too much.

Moments later the door swung open and the candles flickered dangerously, several of them nearly winking out, but you smiled up at Jaskier as he stood in the doorway gaping at you.

“You you gunna come in, or stand there and let all the warm air out?” you teased, your words seeming to snap the bard out of his thoughts. Quickly closing the door behind him and bolting the lock he turned back to you, eyes roaming discreetly over you as if he wished he could see through the water.

“You know, literally anyone could have walked in on you, did you think of that?” he exclaimed, planting his hands on his hips petulantly.

“Perhaps,” you mused, fighting back a grin as you leaned forward to prop your arms atop the edge of the tub, your gaze flicking up to meet his as he stood over you. “But I was counting on you to show up, since I left you that note. If I locked the door how would you have gotten in otherwise?” you asked, laughter dancing in your eyes.

“That’s, _ahem_ , that’s fair,” Jaskier conceded, clearing his throat as he stared at you, eyes traveling over your bare shoulders and down the expanse of back not covered by water. “I suppose I hadn’t thought. Of that.”

Reaching over the side you took his hand. 

“Are you going to join me, or do I have to beg?” you asked, biting your lip as he swallowed; enjoying his flustered expression. That is until he leaned forward against the tub’s edge, bringing his face closer to yours, his blue eyes flashing with mischief.

“Now that you mention it, begging does sound nice.”

Without breaking his gaze you sat back, running your hands through the water. “ _Please_ join me Jaskier, the water’s divine. Besides, it’s such a large tub and I’m beginning to grow lonesome.”

The bard’s answering grin looked pleased and he straightened, shrugging off his already unbuttoned doublet jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he began to slowly circle the tub. “Am I to put on a show for you?” he asked, cocking a jaunty brow as he next toed off his boots.

“I can avert my eyes if you’d rather,” you offered, spreading your hands.

“That’s not… that’s not necessary,” Jaskier mumbled, clearing his throat, though his cheeks were clearly flushed as he continued to undress. As you eyed his deceptively broad shoulders and well toned arms appreciatively, your gaze slowly dropping, enjoying the view, you took mercy on him when he reached his small clothes, closing your eyes as he began to ease the garment down.

Moments later the water rippled and swelled as Jaskier stepped into the tub, settling himself across from you, and you opened your eyes. A soft drawn out moan left his lips as the water lapped at his chest, his eyes fluttering shut as he took a deep breath of the steam-filled air.

“You were certainly right [Y/N], this feels absolutely divine. Though I believe it is present company that truly heightens it to that level,” he said, opening his clear blue eyes to wink at you, leaving you quite speechless for a moment. “Come here and let me wash your back,” he offered, reaching for you.

Moving to sit between his legs you turned your back to him, pulling your hair to the side, so he’d have more room to work with. You watched from the corner of your eye as Jaskier fetched the bar of soap from the stool nearby, sighing as his hands found your shoulders. His nimble yet strong minstrel’s hands worked the lather into your skin, massaging the tension of your day’s travels away. Not quite able to stop the moan that caught in your throat, you felt Jaskier stiffen behind you slightly before slowly rinsing your back off.

About to turn back to face him you froze, the feeling of his lips brushing the back of your neck sent heat flooding through you and you nearly melted against him. His lips trailed across the slope of your shoulder and you could feel him smile against you.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, already knowing the answer, and you could clearly imagine the coy smile he was probably wearing.

“ _Yes_ ,” you replied before turning smoothly, straddling his lap as you faced him, stealing the bar of soap from his hand; the water lapping gently against your skin at the sudden movement. “Would you like me to return the favour?”

Brows raised in surprise Jaskier merely grinned at you, completely unaware of what he’d started.

“Wha– uh, what are you doing [Y/N]?” he asked innocently, though the way his hardness brushed against you as you straddled him was _anything_ but innocent.

“I’m going to wash your chest.”

Amusement sparkling in his eyes, Jaskier let you lather the soap between your hands before spreading the suds across his chest, your palms sliding smoothly over every dip and swell of muscle, tangling your fingers in the dark thatch of hair that contrasted so wonderfully with his pale skin. 

As you washed him your eyes fell to his parted lips –those lips that formed such beautiful poetry when he sang. Those lips that oft nights left you breathless and trembling beneath them. Transfixed, you rinsed your hands before reaching up to gently press a fingertip to them as Jaskier watched you in return, just as intently, his arms moving under the water to snake around your waist.

Wetting your own lips in concentration you began to move your finger, oh so slowly, tracing the outline of those damn perfect lips; your skin dragging maddeningly across his pouting bottom lip until no longer able to stand it he tilted his chin upwards, his face inches from yours, barely restrained hunger in his steady gaze that now locked on your lips in turn.

Opening your mouth as though to speak, no words came. Instead as though drawn by some unseen force you found yourself moving closer, your eyes fluttering shut as your lips connected with Jaskier’s. His arms circling your waist tightened, squeezing your body flush against his as your mouths moved in tandem; your kissing intensifying as water sloshed over the side of the tub, extinguishing several of the candles, though neither of you noticed.

“Oh [Y/N],” Jaskier gasped, drawing a deep breath as you parted for air, only for a moment before your mouths met again and again, tongues sliding over teeth and tangling in a wild dance as Jaskier’s hands roamed your skin in a feverish desperation.

“How is it you can bring me undone with naught but a look, a touch?” he asked breathlessly, hands catching your face, tangling in your hair.

A wild smile tugged at your lips, now raw from use as you stilled in his grasp, gazing into his eyes.

“You act as though you don’t have the same power over me,” you whispered, nuzzling your nose against his. “You know I really _had_ intended for this to be an innocent relaxing bath.”

“You _did_ , did you?” Jaskier asked, shaking with laughter, though his eyes still held their hunger.

“I did,” you insisted, “but you had to ruin it with–”

Cutting off your words mid sentence Jaskier merely kissed you again. “I’ll show you _ruined_ ,” he growled softly.

There would be time _later_ for relaxing baths.


End file.
